twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Vegasmom28/Twilight Saga: Solstice
Solstice is a fan-made Twilight story that takes place three years after Breaking Dawn. '''I wrote it as an addition to the original Twilight Saga because I simply love all the characters of Twilight. Seth Clearwater is my favorite wolf because he is both Team Jacob and Team Edward. '''Synopsis: While Bella and Edward are touring Dartmouth College in New Hampshire, they discover a young vampire named Tara Spaulding that lives peacefully there by only consuming blood from hospitals and blood banks. She also possesses a very unique power - the ability to cloak herself by manipulating a person's mind. The young vampire curiously follows them as they tour the campus but Edward quickly picks up on her thoughts and leads Bella on a chase to find out who is following them, suspecting it might be the Volturi! Only Bella is able to see the girl since her powers do not work on her shield and they soon discover her family was attacked by vampires while on a vacation in Italy over fifty years ago when she was turned and... the only survivor. Feeling sorry for the young girl, they offer to take her back to Forks and adopt her into the family. Since she had been alone for so many years the girl decides to accept their offer and returns home with them, excited to finally have a family again. During her tour of the Cullen home however, Jacob and Renesmee show up along with Leah and Seth Clearwater in tow for a surprise visit to see who the new visitor in town. However when they arrive, Seth gets and unexpected surprise as he imprints on the Tara. Confused and dazed, he runs off trying to conceal his secret, unsure of what to do. Meanwhile, Tara befriends Remesmee, who is now aged physically to about the age of 13 and is very happy to have another young girl close to her age as a friend. During the night though, Tara decides to go on a hunt for animals after being inspired by the Cullens and their unusual diet. While in the forest, she is attacked by Paul as she accidently wanders onto Quileute territory but Seth saves her and she runs back to the Cullen home, unharmed. The pack members show up to confront the Cullens about the girl and Renesmee defends her, stating that she had no intentions of hurting anyone and was only hunting animals. She convinces the pack to lift the treaty and remove the restrictions on the Cullen family going onto their land. The next day, Seth shows up to his work at an auto shop that he now co-owns with Jacob Black called Big Dogs Auto Shop. He talks to Jacob about his dilemma and he's convinced that he should try to become friends with the girl first and see if she even accepts him. Seth later shows up at the Cullen's home to see the girl and bring her a gift. When Esme lets him in, he wanders up to Renesmee's room to find Tara listening to some music with her headphones on. At first she's startled, thinking he might hurt her and she immediately cloaks but when he states that he's there on friendly terms she returns to sight and questions him about his visit. He then gives her a locket that he found with her initials on it that had been ripped off when Paul attacked her. The locket had been a gift from her mother on her 16th birthday, the day she was turned. Tara's reaction takes Seth by surprise when she leaps at him and hugs him tightly for returning the locket. Her spontaneous response seems to confuse her as well and she suddenly takes an inquisitive interest in him. Seth takes his chances and offers to take her into town on his motorcycle and show her around. At first she is reluctant but soon warms up to his kindness and accepts. Their friendship begins to bloom but Tara becomes increasingly frustrated by her affection towards the wolf until the situation escalades to the point where Seth must decide to confess his love for her. Click the link below to read the story: http://solsticetwilightfanfic.blogspot.com/ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts